YULIA
by Aoi Kitsukawa
Summary: Set two years after the story.Strange incidents happened where several people were dead.Both Canon & Sakaki noticed something was not right but at the same time, a mysterious woman appeared & she seemed had some connection with Sakaki.Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

YULIA

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

Disclaimer: Based on Canon by Chika Shiomi. I do not own Canon, just borrow the characters(but I have the mangas, that's great!). Please enjoy reading it!

Summary: Set two years after the battle between the pure blood vampires and Canon and Sakaki. Strange incidents happened; people have been attacked, their bloods were sucked and some of them die. Canon and Sakaki feared that this incident will made them as a suspect to the vampires but at the same time, a mysterious woman appeared and she seemed had some connection with Sakaki in the past.

Prologue: Memories that lead to our destiny.

_I still remember that day…_

_24 years ago, when I was 2 years old._

_It was my birthday…_

_It was snowy…_

_In February._

_And they were there…_

_At my house…_

_That man, with his wife and newly born son…_

_Came to celebrate my birthday…_

_That was the only time…_

_That he gave me his gift…_

_The only one and ever…_

_The first and the last gift…_

_He ever gave to me…_

_I knew about him…_

_He is just like my father…_

_They were vulnerable, they were lonely, they were hiding…_

_Hiding from the dangerous that they will never known…_

_When it will be end…_

_That's when I saw his son…_

_His name was Sakaki…_

_A small, fragile child…_

_When I saw his face, I suddenly thought…_

_What will happened if both of our father gone?_

_Can Sakaki lives with his mother?_

_Such questions that came in the head of 2-year-old girl…_

_Hunted me for the next 24 years later._

_And I always wonder since that time…_

_Can his son live without his father's love?_

_A small child without knowing his future…_

_I really want them to be happy…_

_As much as my sick father…_

_Who was happily held me in his arms…_

_That was why I want them…_

_To be happy…_

_Because that was the only thing that I could do…_

_For Uncle Ricardo and his family…_

_And I knew…_

_In the future, we will meet again…_

_As these memories…_

_Had leaded us to our destiny…_

_Our very…_

_Faithful, meaningful of destiny._

**My very first fanfics of Canon. Please everyone enjoy it!-Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	2. Yukari MitsurugiPart 1

**YULIA **

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Canon is not mine, just borrow it from the manga. Please enjoy reading it!

**Author's Note:** For the characters of Ishikawa and Tsuzuki, please refer to Canon volume 1. Sorry for not explaining them clearly in this chapter.I'm so sorry for the very, very late updates. Too busy!! To everyone, I'm so sorry for the absent stories. Please wish me luck!

Summary: Set two years after the battle between the pure blood vampires and Canon and Sakaki. However, the peaceful time suddenly been disturb as strange incidents happened; people have been attack, their bloods were suck and some of them died. Canon and Sakaki feared that this incident will made them as a suspect to the vampires but at the same time, a mysterious woman appeared and she seemed to have some connection with Sakaki in the past.

Chapter 1: Yukari Mitsurugi Part 1.

"_The victim was a 20 year old woman…"_

"_Her name was Yuri Kosaka…"_

"_Her body was found 300 meters from the place she was missing two days ago…"_

"So..."

"This is the other victim…"

The sound of the news reporter on the television surrounded the dark room, where a woman in middle 20 was standing in front of the television. She was holding her cell phone as she was talking to someone else. She had a long, black hair that reached her back. She turned her position and looked at the television, as she kept speaking on the phone.

"Since a year ago, a large number of victims suddenly increased…!"

"You're right. Since 'that' battle two years ago, they became wilder than before!" Said the black hair woman.

"In that case…" She smiled a little, and revealed her hidden fangs.

"We need to investigate these cases…And tracking down those two people…" She said, with her high determination that can be seeing in her black eyes.

"Half-breed Sakaki…And his lover-Canon Himuro!"

&

"Table number 4!"

"Coming!"

It was a calm and peaceful time in that morning. A few people came in and out from a medium size of place that appeared the name of the building; Amanogawa (Milky Way) Café'. Many of the customers were young people, teenagers and some of them were adults.

One of the waiters who were a female and curly long hair went to the counter and placed the note on the counter. A young man with short brown hair and green eyes looked at the female waiter as he smiled to her.

"Which table, Canon?" He asked.

"Table number 4, Takeru-kun!" Said the waiter.

"Got'cha!" Said the man named Takeru as he went inside for a couple of minutes before came back with a cup of coffee.

"Hey, where's your boyfriend, Canon?"

"HM?" She asked.

"Apparently he didn't come today. Doesn't that means you two are…BROKE UP!?" Said Takeru as he chuckled a little before the girl named Canon threw the small vase next to her and successfully hit his face.

"Your job is done!" She said angrily as she quickly walked away from the counter.

"You got her again, Takeru!" Said a female voice. A girl with a brown hair that tied up in ponytail and brown eyes walked near to Takeru. She wore a blue-black suit with a white stripe on her shoulders and soft brown pant; the same clothes that Takeru wore, except Takeru was dark blue.

"Geez, I'm just joking with her! Why she's so angry, Mai?" Asked Takeru.

"Well, that's because you say something that shouldn't be say, idiot!" Said Mai,as she looked at Takeru.

"She's really in love with the guy that always comes to escort her home," Said Mai. "I'm actually don't know what and how exactly had happen, but it's seems that Canon loves him very much."

"That much?" Asked Takeru.

"Oh Takeru, you're so slow!! I wonder how I can fall in love with a guy like you!?" Cried Mai as she knocked off his head.

Actually, who was that Canon girl which Takeru and Mai were talking about?

The reality was; Canon was the young girl who survived from the mysterious attacked that killed 39 of her classmates and leaved her alive for unknown reason. Her name was actually Canon Himuro (or Kanon in Japanese word), and she was turn into a vampire after the tragedy that killed her friends and changed her fate forever.

It was two years since the battle of the vampires, which she was, involved into it since she was searching for the vampire who responsible killing her friends and changed her into a vampire.

After she was finding seven months later after the sad tragedy, she went back to school and lived as a normal human girl. However, she was not alone anymore. She had her family back that was searching for her badly since her vanished, and her new friends at the high school.

Apparently, she had graduate from her high school during the early spring (middle of March), and now she was working as a waiter at Amanogawa Café'. It was spring in April, and she now working as a full-time worker at the café that she recently worked since two years ago.

Even Canon looked like she was a normal girl just like her other friends, actually she still been hunted by her past, especially the faithful day that changed her life forever. For a past two years, she had been searching for a vampire that killed her friends, turned her into a vampire and made her life miserable enough. That time, she was vulnerable; she was lonely, unable to forget the sadness that surrounding her heart due to her loss…

Until she met him.

"Canon!"

Canon looked up and saw a man in early twenties walked towards her. Canon smiled a little as Mai and Takeru started to tease her.

"Hey Canon, looks like your prince charming is here!" Said Mai.

"Yeah, he's here to come to rescue you," Said Takeru as both of the teenagers chuckled a little. Canon's face was red like tomatoes when she walked away from her friends and went to the young man who just reached the place.

"They are teasing you again?" He asked as the young man took a seat and sat down.

"Yes," Said Canon as she gave him a menu. "You're not working today, Sakaki?"

"I just return from my place…I'm sleepy," Said the young man named Sakaki.

"Really? But you actually 'an owl', Sakaki. So, what's the menu for today?" She asked as she smiled a little.

"As usual," He said as he laid his head on the table and Canon took the menu and went away.

Sakaki lifted up his head as Canon was away from him. He smiled a little as he thinking how the girl Canon, the one that he turned into a vampire two years ago had become his lover.

Apparently, Sakaki was the one who responsible changing Canon into a vampire, in order to use her as a weapon to defeat Rod, the Lord of the Vampire. He was a son of Rod's best friend Ricardo, and he held a great revenge on Rod as Rod had killed his parents.

However, when he stayed together with Canon in order to defeat Rod, he started to realize that he was slowly attracted to Canon, and finally realized that he was in love with Canon. That girl, who had strong will, straight-talk way but at the same time was kind and soft, had melt his ice-cold heart and stole his heart away. He knew that Canon was important to him; so dear to him and he did not want to loose any more people who were important to him.

After Canon had gained her memory and came back to his side two years ago, he started to live in human world and working there, much to Canon's surprise. Sakaki smiled a little as he looked at the sky before he laid back his head on the table, once again felt sleepy.

From the other corner of the café', a man in the middle twenties watched the two people as Canon went to take some food for Sakaki. He watched both of them interestingly as he walked from the back of the building and went to the patio. Sakaki was about to sleep went he heard soft footsteps came to his way. He slowly lifted up his head and saw a beautiful young man in front of him.

"Are you alright, sir? Is something wrong?" He asked.

Sakaki was speechless. He never thought that he would meet with such beautiful man like him. He was a young man with soft gaze and kind smile. His face was like the face of the statue come to life; a perfectly straight nose and lips that seemed carved into exactly the right shape. He had a pair of green eyes and a short, soft brown hair that matched with his personality. Tall and elegant, he never met with such beautiful man.

"Kurosawa-san?"

Canon's voice had awakened Sakaki from his own world as he looked over his shoulder and saw Canon came back with a tray that contained some food and drink. She at first looked confused of what had happened, but when she saw the beautiful young man in front of Sakaki, she finally realized what had happened.

"Kurosawa-san, is something the matter?" She asked.

"Canon-kun, is this your special friend?" Asked the man named Kurosawa.

Both Sakaki and Canon blushed as he mentioned the word 'special friend'. Kurosawa chuckled a little as he introduced himself to Sakaki.

"I'm sorry if I make you surprise," He said as he apologized. "My name is Takumi Kurosawa, 26 years old. I'm the owner and the manager of this café."

Sakaki once again was surprise with Kurosawa's statement. He jumped from his seat and said, "You!? The owner of this café?"

"Hai. Actually, many people who met me for the first acting just like you, including Canon-kun," Said Kurosawa as he looked at Canon.

"Of course I am. You're such a beautiful man. I think that time I met with an angel from heaven," Said Canon as she blushed a little.

"I also think the same way," Said Sakaki.

"Actually, many agencies want me to become their model. However, I only accept the offer of being part-time model," Said Kurosawa.

"Why? I guess with your face and personality, I'm sure you'll be top model," Said Canon.

"It's only a dream," He said.

"Eh?" Asked the couple. But Kurosawa did not said anything.

"By the way, boss. Why you're here? It's rarely to see you in the morning like this," Asked Canon.

"He's rarely here?" Asked Sakaki.

"Yes," Said Canon. "It's hard to meet him everyday even during night. He only been here if there's something he had to deal with."

"It's true, Canon. Good news to you," Said Kurosawa. "Apparently tomorrow night will be a special performance and it will be held here. I want you two come here and watch the performance."

"Special performance?" Asked both of them.

"Yes, and it is performs by our workers as well. Don't miss the opportunity, Sakaki-san," Said Kurosawa as he excused himself. "Oh and by the way, please call me Takumi, both of you."

"Eh? How did he know my name?" Asked Sakaki.

"Maybe because I called your name before. He knows about us," Said Canon.

"Well, I can say that you have a crush on him," Said Sakaki as he took a cup of coffee and took a sip.

"What!!? Stop that Sakaki! That guy must be already had a girlfriend!" Said Canon, angrily.

"Just kidding, Canon," Said Sakaki as he ate his sandwich.

Canon at first wanted to shout to him, but then she smiled and said, "So, how about going for dinner at my house tonight? My parents had asked me since yesterday."

"Well, after my work is done this evening. Don't forget about our date today, Canon," Said Sakaki as he wiped his lips with a small handkerchief and paid the bill. He rose and went closer to Canon and kissed her cheek, much to her surprised.

"See you then, Canon," He said as he went to work.

Canon was blushing terribly and her face turned red like tomato. Takeru and Mai who watched the whole scene were starting to tease Canon again. Canon was so mad with Sakaki and her friends that kept teasing her but at the same time, she felt happy.

Happy because she knew, that Sakaki still loved her.

However, neither all of them nor Sakaki realized that there was two people were looking at them now. One of them was Takumi; the owner of the café, while the other one was a young man in the same age as Takumi. He had short blonde hair and a pair of green eyes, as well as the same height as Takumi. He was leaning against the wall, while Takumi stood next to him.

That man wore the same clothes as Takeru, but the colors were black and gold lines on the shoulder and black pant; showed that he might be a high-ranking worker from the other waiters. He smiled a little as he talked to Takumi.

"Is that him? The man that you said earlier as heretical child like _us_?" He asked.

"There's no doubt about it. You also heard what Canon called him, right? He's frequently comes here because of Canon," Said Takumi as he took out his cigarette.

"Oi, oii!! Stop smoking will you? _She's _kill you for sure if she sees you smoking like this!" Scolded the blonde-haired person as he took away the cigarette from him.

"Give me a break. It's been 10 years you know," Said Takumi.

"Na 'ah! No excuse!" Said his friend. "If you have problems don't take it on yourself only! Acting like this shows that you have a problem so stop messing around!"

"Alright! Alright! I've give up!!" Said Takumi as his friend had pushed him.

"Good!" he said as he giggling a little. "Well, what should we do? Tell her about this?"

"Just tell her, besides, she's start working tomorrow night," Said Takumi as he glanced at the café.

"Alright then. But you sure Canon-chan is the girl who's been turned into a servant two years ago?" Asked the blonde-hair person.

"I'm positive! Besides, Shiro also had conforming it before right?" Asked Takumi.

"Alright, if that's the case, I begin to work now…" He said as he grabbed his tray and walked out from the back building.

"Oii, Takumi."

"Nanni?"

"When you'll start to make blueberry cake?"

Takumi wide his eyes. He looked at his friend as he looked over his shoulder.

"You still not change, right? Even after 12 years were pass…"

Takumi looked at him as his friend walked away, and disappeared from his sight. Takumi sighed as he slowly walked away, with his eyes looking forward with vacancy in it…

&

**Nichu Tribune**…

"Still don't get it?"

"Right now!!"

It was a busy evening inside the office, where many people were busy working for their newspaper; some of them were answering the call, some of them were editing the manuscripts, some of them were typing or writing, some of them went in and out of the building, and not to mention that there were some workers that taking some rest.

It was a busy office just like the other offices in other places. At the other corner in the office, a man in middle twenties and good appearances was busy typing the manuscript in his workplace. He seemed so serious as he focused on his work; not to mention that another man in middle twenties came to his side and looked on him. He just smiled a little and slowly padded his friend's shoulder.

"Sakaki!"

Sakaki who was too focused in his work was a little bit surprised and looked over his shoulder.

"Ishikawa-san!"

"Hey, too busy, huh?" He asked.

"Just a little. What is it, Ishikawa-san?" Asked Sakaki.

"Nothing. You say before that you have a date with your girlfriend?"

"Eh?" Asked Sakaki, blushed a little.

"It's already late. Why don't you go for now? She will be mad with you if you do not go now," He said, smiled a little.

"Ishikawa-kun is right. Just go Sakaki-kun," Said a female voice.

"Tsuzuki-san," Said both Sakaki and Ishikawa.

A woman with French braid-hair style came to Sakaki's workplace and said, "Besides, your works are already finishing, right?"

"Just for the close-ending, that's all," Said Sakaki as he finishing his typing and saved his work.

"You want to go home?" Asked Tsuzuki.

"Yes, I have to meet Canon today for dinner. Her parents invited me to join their dinner again," Said Sakaki.

"Please be careful, Sakaki," Said Ishikawa as Sakaki took his bag and walked off. "There's a lot of murder cases these days. I'm worried if you and Canon get involved with it."

"I will, senpai," He said as he walked away from his senior workers.

After Sakaki was gone from their sight, both Tsuzuki and Ishikawa talked to themselves.

"It's been two years since he working here," Said Tsuzuki.

"Yeah, not to mention that he actually Canon Himuro's lover," Said Ishikawa. "I was some kind of shock when I saw him with Canon one day after his work time two years ago."

"Me either. I didn't realize that he actually in love with the girl who gets involved with the class case before she disappeared right after the incident," Said Tsuzuki.

Ishikawa was silent. He knew what Tsuzuki was talking about. His younger sister, Akiko, was one of Canon's 39 classmates who died mysteriously without anyone known who the killer was. However, only Canon was survive, but without any memory about the incident after she was find seven months after her disappeared. As a result, the case was label as unsolved mystery until now.

"But…It's actually a good news for Canon," Said Ishikawa as he took a mug of hot coffee. He actually wanted to do some over time to settle his work that night.

"Why was that?" Asked Tsuzuki as she drank her own coffee.

"She must've been through a lot during her missing period. Besides…"

"She's deserved to have happiness just like other people."

"You sound like you're happy seeing her like that."

"That's all I can say like that, for some reason…" Said Ishikawa as he drank his coffee.

"Huh?" Said Tsuzuki, as she looked at him, puzzled.

_Actually…_

_Because of her crying face that I saw that time, two years ago…_

_That's the reason why I'm saying like that…_

&

Sakaki was sitting inside of the Amanogawa Café, where Canon was working recently. He was waiting for her to go for a date (something that their friends always teased about even it is true!) when he slowly looked the surrounding café.

The café where Canon at was working located not far away from the city, but it was near green forest and mountain, which meant that it was surrounding with green nature. It was near at the housing area where some amount of people living there. Not only that, at the right side of the café', there was a small river running peacefully, making it the best place for people to take some rest and to avoid from the noisy road and sounds.

Sakaki looking at the café again. The café' was special and had a large space. It was design in classic-style and with two sides of the building; the outside of the café was inside the patio and was expose to the outsider, which meant people will be easily been seen by other people, while the inside café' was close-wall but connected to the outside café. However, the roof for the outside café was a transparent roof; the sunrays can stab through the roof. The outside cafe had a terrace-like walls that can be moved; the wind easily blew to the customers which they really like it (that was the comment that Canon told him before when he first time came there). The roof was design with extra spaces as it can avoid customers from wet if the rain fell heavily during the bad weather. Mainly, people would choose to sit at the outside café', as it was expose to the cool breeze and nature.

At the inside of the café', it has the same design just like another café', however it had the counters where various cakes, breads, foods and drinks were serve there. Besides, it was also provide seven special rooms for private reason and it was large enough to fit five to six people at once. The inside café' had air conditions and more romantic; which meant it was a favorite place for couples to have a romantic dinner, especially during the Valentine's Day. The wall actually can be move just like the out-side café so that people can see the stage at the outside of the patio.

Another special thing about the café was it had a stage for performances, performed by the workers at the café. It only showed at certain night, and the wall at the inside café would be open for the customers to see the performances. Because of the special features of the café, it once had been interview by a popular female magazine and begin popular since six years ago.

"Sakaki, what are you doing?"

Sakaki was shock a little and turned around, only to see Canon was standing in front of him with her green dress and soft brown coat, smiling to him.

"I thought who's standing in front of me," Said Sakaki, smiling, as he rose from his seat and slowly took her hand, walking with her.

"Are you all right, Sakaki? You seem thinking a lot," Said Canon, concerned.

"Nothing. It's just about the café, it's unique."

"I see," Said Canon.

"Are you ready? We need to go to the shop before dinner time," Said Sakaki as he held Canon closer to him. His action made Canon blush a little.

"Sakaki, stop this! People are looking at us!" She said, as she tried to apart from him.

Sakaki just chuckle a little as he said, "Why? It's just the two of us here."

"You'll never learn, do you," Said Canon as she sighed. However, slowly, she leaned her head against Sakaki and held his arm tight. Sakaki just smiled a little as both of them walking towards their destination…

&

Canon and Sakaki were walking home to Canon's house, where they will be having their dinner with Canon's parents. They actually from the telecommunications' shop, as they went to buy a new cell phone for Sakaki. It was a silver metallic in color, and it had a camera inside the cell phone.

"It's already evening," Said Canon as the sun was barely set.

"It is," Said Sakaki as he looked up and saw a crow flying to him.

"Fui!" Said Canon.

"Yo, there! Finally finish up your date?" Said the crow. _You're always leaving me behind!_

Actually, Fui was a vampire crow and Canon's ally. He always hangs around with Sakaki after the last battle with the vampires two years ago.

"What's up?" Asked Sakaki. _We're not leaving you behind but you have to know that you're vulnerable to the sun rays, right?_

"It's seems that there's a numbers of victims that been attack by vampires, lately," Said Fui as he hang on Canon's shoulder._ Gees, I know that Sakaki!_

"It's already on the newspapers, Fui," Said Canon.

"But all of them doesn't know who's the people who attacking the humans."

"You mean?" Asked Sakaki.

"I sensed there are several vampires here two days ago. You know, the woman who's been attack and died two days ago? I believe the vampires from the vampire clan attacking her."

"But why on earth they choose this place to find their victims? Besides, Sakaki didn't make any wrong doings since the last battle, right?" Asked Canon, as she looked worriedly towards Sakaki.

Sakaki held her tightly, trying to sooth away her fear, even thought he also felt something was not right.

"I don't know, and I'm afraid that it might be done by other halves, but they make these crimes as Sakaki's crimes."

"I hope it didn't lead to us," Said Canon as she looked at the sky. It was already dark, and the sun was set.

"Well, I need to go. Make sure you escort her safely, Sakaki!" Said Fui as he flew away, leaving the lovers behind.

"I will," Said Sakaki.

As the two people were looking to Fui, a woman in middle twenties was walking towards them. She wore a kimono and had a long, black hair that reached her back and shining lightly. Some people looked at her and whispering to each other, as they never saw a beautiful woman with a shining black hair like her. However, both Sakaki and Canon didn't realized that woman was walking towards them.

"Are you really sure we'll be safe, Sakaki?" Asked Canon.

"I hope so. The crimes suddenly started a year ago, right?" Said Sakaki, as he held Canon close to him and walked together.

"What if Rod and the rest of the vampires think that it was you?"

"I'll make sure that they wouldn't touch you," Said Sakaki.

The woman in kimono walked past Sakaki and Canon, not to mention that she overhead what both of them were talking about. She smiled a little as she kept walking. As she walked past them, suddenly both Sakaki and Canon felt some strange aura passed through them, and a female voice was whispering to them.

_It's seems like…_

_Both of you two…_

_Are just fine._

_It's good to hear that._

_However…_

_Please take care of your lover from the danger that recently happening from_

_now on… _

_Young half breed…_

Both Sakaki and Canon wide their eyes as they turned around and looking at their surrounding. There were so many people around them, and the woman voice that whispering to them was also gone from their sight. As well as the woman in the kimono.

"Who was that? The voice saying that you're a half-breed," Said Canon as she kept looking at her surrounding.

Sakaki was silent. He also felt shocked. It was not an easy job to know which one was a human, which one was a half-breed, which one was a full-blood vampire. But that woman just knew him only by passing him by, something that made him more surprise than usual.

It made him to become more careful as he grabbed Canon's hand and took her away from that distant area. Canon, who was a little shocked with his action, did not argue; she knew that he also felt not safe right now. She held his hand and walked with him, felt a little safe and relief.

Without their own knowledge, someone was watching them from the high building, silently looking at them with concern in her eyes...

&

"So, how's the deal?"

The woman in the kimono held her cell phone as she looking at the road, right at the top of the high building. The place where she was looking at Sakaki and Canon before.

Her long hair was floating as the wind blew her hair. She smiled a little as she answering the call. It was a call from a man, probably her friend.

"It's ok. They're safe and sound."

"You sound so simple. Don't forget, a woman was killed two days ago. We still don't have any clue why suddenly '_they_' become so aggressive since last year; one year after the battle…"

"I know, I know. Don't be too panic. I know who's actually our suspects want to find so much," Said the woman.

"You know already?" He asked.

She smiled a little as the moon slowly went out from the black cloud. The dim light from the moon slowly fell on half of her body and face. When she smiled a little, her fangs were revealing.

"I already killed that guy who's attacking that woman right after he leaved the crime scene. Before he died, I'm asking him some questions and guess what?"

"What it is?" He asked.

"He's actually a full-blood vampire from the vampire clan. It's seems that he abandoned his clan some time ago and joined one group; just because he loved a human."

"And the reason why he killing that woman?"

"An order."

"An order?"

"That's right. He's been order by his leader to create chaos silently, a year after the battle between those people. Not only that, he's also been order to search for someone else as well."

"Who they are?"

"I'll tell you up later. It's seems like something is going on down there," She said as she poked her head and looked down to the ground floor.

"I see…Be careful, will you?"

"Yukari-chan!"

"I will," She said as she turned off her cell phone. She walked to the end of the building and jumped off, making her kimono floating like it was a bird wings.

Flying under the light of the early riser moon…

**Finally, the second chapter is done!!!(Actually not) It's suppose to be full story but due for some reasons, I decide to make it into two parts of story. I'll be entered into university next week so I might not be able to send the next chapter. However, I try my best to finish the second part. Wish me luck!!-Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	3. Yukari Mitsurugi Part 2

**YULIA **

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:** The characters from Canon is not mine, just borrow it from the manga. Please enjoy reading it!

**Disclaimer:** The lyric in this story is not belongs to me. I only borrow the lyric from Madlax Opening Song–Hitomi no Kakera.

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry for the very, very late updates. Too busy!! To everyone, I'm so sorry for the absent stories. Please wish me luck!

**Summary:** Set two years after the battle between the pure blood vampires and Canon and Sakaki. However, the peaceful time suddenly been disturb as strange incidents happened; people have been attack, their bloods were suck and some of them died. Canon and Sakaki feared that this incident will make them as a suspect to the vampires but at the same time, a mysterious woman appeared and she seemed to have some connection with Sakaki in the past.

Chapter 1: Yukari Mitsurugi Part 2.

_As the moon, slowly coming out from her hidden place…_

_The black eyes that glowing like an eternal dark night…_

_Together with the long black hair that floating in the air…_

_Appears with the mystery sensation inside the cold, dark black eyes…_

_As destinies of two people are unite…_

_The breeze of fate had started to blow…_

_Wrapping the two destinies…_

_And connecting them…_

_With the lady of darkness…_

"_So, how's the deal?"_

"_It's ok. They're safe and sound."_

"_You sound so simple. Don't forget, a woman was kill two days ago. We still don't have any clue why suddenly 'they' become so aggressive since last year; one year after the battle…"_

"_I know, I know. Don't be too panic. I know who's actually our suspects want to find so much," _

"_You know already?"_

_"I already killed that guy who's attacking that woman right after he leaved the crime scene. Before he died, I'm asking him some questions and guess what?"_

"_What it is?"_

"_He's actually a full-blood vampire from the vampire clan. It's seems that he abandoned his clan some time ago and joined one group; just because he loved a human."_

"_And the reason why he killing that woman?"_

"_An order."_

"_An order?"_

"_That's right. He's been order by his leader to create chaos silently, a year after the battle between those people. Not only that, he's also been order to search for someone else as well."_

"_Who they are?"_

"_I'll tell you up later. It's seems like something is going on down there,"_

"_I see…Be careful, will you?"_

"_Yukari-chan!"_

"_I will."_

&

The next day was a normal day for Sakaki and Canon. However, both of them did not said anything about what they had heard during their on way home yesterday; not both of them even knew or wonder who was actually talking to them that time. They only thing knew were the owner of the voice was a woman.

But who was the woman that talking to them that time?

Was she the woman in kimono who walked past them that time?

Or could it be someone was there, but mixed with the society around them?

Even so, how did she know that Sakaki was a half vampire, half-human person just like that?

All those questions were unable to be answere by Sakaki and Canon, even Fui as well. In the end, the three of them went into their personal business but with headache about the mystery.

Canon was about to walk out from her house when her mother, Kyoko Himuro suddenly called her.

"Canon-chan, there's a phone call for you."

"What? For me?" She asked as she went back inside the house and took the phone from her mother.

"Hai," She answered.

"Canon, is that you? This is Shibo!" Said the caller; Shibo.

Shibo was actually Canon's work friend, but she worked for night shift.

"Shibo-chan?" Asked Canon. "What's wrong? Is there anything problem?"

"I'm sorry Canon, but can you change shift with me? My mother is sick, and nobody in my house can take care of her during night. I'll tell Kurosawa-san about this. Can you?"

"Oh dear, your mother is sick? I see….Alright, it's ok. When you want to change shift?"

"Right now! And it's permanent! Oh Canon, it is all right with you? I'm so sorry!!"

"No, it's alright. Your mother's health is more important than the job. I'll go to work this night, ok? Bye then," Said Canon as she put down the phone and talked to her mother that she'll worked at night. Then she took her cell phone and sending Sakaki a message; telling him that she'll worked at night as she exchanged shift with her friend.

&

"Sakaki-kun, is the yesterday work already settle?"

"Yes, right here Futoro-san."

"Thanks!"

Sakaki was working at his work place, when suddenly his cell phone rang. He took the phone and saw it was a message from Canon. He opened it and read silently.

_Sakaki,_

_I'm sorry for bothering you now, but I have to tell you this. I just changed my work shift today because my friend needs to take care of her sick mother and I'll start work at night. If you just want to go home today, it's ok with me. But if you want to come tonight, I really appreciate it. Take care._

_Love,_

_Canon._

Sakaki smiled a little as he read the two last words. He sent the message telling her that he did not mind and will come after work. He then put down the phone and starting to work again.

&

Canon was about to close her locker when suddenly Mai came by and approached her.

"Hey Canon-chan! Are you also changes the shift?" She asked.

"Um…yes. Are you also…?"

"Yes, but not because of urgent matter. I just want to change the air, that's all."

"If you're here, then Takeru-kun must be here," Said Canon as she brushed her hair a little and locked her locker.

"Bingo!" Said Mai, as she winked her eyes to Canon. Canon just smiled and then went for work.

That night was a little bit crowded as the next day was Sunday. Nearly all the tables at the patio were full and it had makes the waiters to move the terrace-like walls so that the people inside the café' building could see the stage at the outside of the patio. The waiters who working that night were shock to see so many people came to the café that night, including Canon and her friends who were changing their shift that night.

"What's happening?" Asked Canon.

"I know tomorrow is Sunday, but it's rarely to be crowded like this," Said Mai.

Takeru who was come by went to the girls' side and said, "Could it be because there's a special performance tonight?"

"Special performance?" Asked Mai, Canon and the other workers.

"You guys didn't know about this?" Asked Takeru. _You guys have been working here for two years!_

"Well, this is our first time working at night shift!" Said Mai. _Don't compare us with you who's already working here for three years now!_

"What exactly happen after this?" Asked Canon.

"Well, if I'm not mistake, Kurosawa-san had said to me yesterday that tonight would be a performance, performed by one of our workers," Said Takeru.

Canon shocked a little as she suddenly recalled what Kurosawa had told her before.

"_Apparently tomorrow night will be a special performance and it will be held here. I want you two come here and watch the performance."_

_"Special performance?" _

_"Yes, and it is performs by our workers as well. Don't miss the opportunity, Sakaki-san," Said Kurosawa as he excused himself._

"That's right, Takumi-san had told me yesterday about tonight's activities," Said Canon as she looked at Takeru.

"Takumi-san?" Asked Mai.

"It's Kurosawa-san. Is he asking you to call his name like that?" Asked Takeru.

"Um, yes."

"That's weird. As long as I remember, only two people who calling his name like that."

"Really?" Asked Canon and Mai together.

"It's true!" _I'm telling the truth!_

_Oh, don't be mad, Takeru…!_

As Takeru and Mai were word fighting for a while, Canon looked at the patio when she saw Sakaki went into the café, looked a little bit tired. She excused herself and went to his side, grabbing his hand before leaded him to other empty table.

"I know you'll come," She said.

"How can I leave you alone at night? You know that recently many people were killed," Said Sakaki as he sat on the chair.

"I know," Said Canon.

"By the way, why suddenly more people come here tonight?" Asked Sakaki as he finally realized that there were so many people in the café that night.

"I remember that Takumi-san said tonight it'll be a special performance."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"I wonder what…"

Canon was unable to finish her words when suddenly Takumi went on the stage and started to speak.

He wore a black tuxedo that matched with his smart appearance, as many female customers started to shouted happily when they saw him. He bowed to the audients as an introduction, before he spoke to them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming tonight. As we know, it's been six months since our last performance by one of our dear workers here, as she's need to complete some of her works and personal matters. Just like we mentioned before, this night will be become more lightly by our worker's performance with her song- Fragment of an Eye-short version!! Please welcome her; our Angel of Music!!"

Everyone clapping their hands as a woman with long, shining black hair in her black evening dress walked on the stage and then the music was start. During that the time music was about to started, the moon slowly went out from the cloud and reveal her light that fell right on the woman.

The woman called Angel of Music started to sang as she opened her eyes; revealed her dark, black mysterious eyes. Her eyes suddenly fell on Sakaki and Canon, causing them to felt the sudden chill that came into their body.

_I still want to see only you_

_On rainy days, I remember my one desire_

_The piece of myself_

_I left in your heart_

_Is it still there?_

_Sleeping inside a closed book_

_Are Pandora's gems called memories_

_I have forever watched them with a hesitation_

_That held my breath_

_My fallen eyes_

_Are quartz broken as a crescent moon_

_You alone fill my heart_

_I am forever waiting for you_

_Here in the rain_

Her body movement was so perfect; so beautiful as she dancing together with her singing. Her body language showed that she was expected in dancing and singing, fully aware with the lyrics of the song.

As she ended her song, everyone clapping hands, shocking both Canon and Sakaki from their own world. The singer just bowed to the audients as she slowly went to the back stage and disappeared.

"Sakaki, are you alright? You look pale," Said Canon, as she also did not realized that her face was pale either.

"Same to you, Canon," Said Sakaki, as he breathed heavily.

"Canon-chan, help us please!" Shouted Mai from the counter.

"Go help your friend, Canon. Don't worry about me," Said Sakaki as he leaned against the chair.

"Are you sure about it, Sakaki? Do you want me to bring something to you?" Asked Canon.

"Anything. Just don't bring me the alcohol, that's all," Said Sakaki, as he remembered how painful he felt when one night he accidentally drank red wine and caused him to be sickbed for the next two days. He had to spend that time at Canon's house as he sick, and Canon, and her parent worried so much about his condition.

Even a half-breed was unable to suppress the side effect of the alcohol… [I wonder how men could handle it. (Sweat drop)]

Canon joined her friends and started to work, until she realized that someone had actually attracted her attention.

A woman in middle twenty with a black, long shining hair was working among the other waiters, but her uniform was different. She wore a black vest with gold line on her shoulders and pockets vest, golden buttons that tied up her vest, black pants that covered her long but prefect legs, together with the white long sleeves shirt and high heel black shoes that really suited her. The young waiters, including Canon and exception of Takeru and the other older workers were so shocked to see the beauty of the female waiter. Even Sakaki, who was not far from Canon also shocked to see the beauty of that woman.

"Who…Who's that woman?" Asked Mai.

Canon did not answered. Instead, she just silent, as she looked at the beautiful woman.

"That's Mitsurugi-senpai," Said Tzakeru, as he slowly walked next to Mai.

"Senpai?" Asked everyone.

"She's the very senior worker in this café' and her name is Yukari Mitsurugi," Said Takeru as he held his tray to his right side.

"Yukari Mitsurugi!?" Said everyone.

"Yes, and I heard from our boss that she's the oldest workers among us. She's been working here since she was 16, 10 years ago."

"10 years ago? So she's must been 26 by now," Said Mai.

"But how we didn't meet her since two years ago? I meant, she's always working here, right?" Asked Canon as she looked at their senior named Yukari Mitsurugi.

"Maybe because you guys working at night shift for the first time, so you're rarely seen her here. She's actually working at night shift and rarely working in daylight, as she's one of the highest workers here," Explain Takeru.

"Highest worker? What do you mean by that, Takeru?" Asked Canon.

Takeru looked at her, and then threw his sight to their senior worker.

"Did you watch the performance before?" Asked Takeru as everyone nodded their head. "She's the one who did it."

Everyone was so shocked to hear his words.

"Is that true Takeru? She's the one who did it!?" Asked Mai, disbelieved.

"But she's look some kind of serious person. It's scary me," Said Tono, one of Canon's classmates and friends.

"Yeah, I also feel the same thing. But if you see her uniform, she's one of the seven special waiters that able to make performances like singing and dancing. Not all of us can be like them, and Mitsurugi-senpai had better talents in dancing and singing," Said Takeru.

At the same time, Yukari, realized that she had been watching, slowly lifted up her head and looked at the young waiters that been talking about her. Her eyes revealed some kind of mysterious feeling towards them, especially Canon. However, she was attracted by her beauty and mysterious black eyes, as she looked right towards Canon.

_She…_

_She's…_

_Pretty…!_

"Ah~!! She's looking at us!!" Cried Mai terrified, as Canon was also shocked with her sudden words.

"Come on girls! Senpai did not eat us!" Said Takeru, as he sighed a little.

"How did you…!?" Cried everyone, angrily.

"Are you already forgotten? I'm working here since 15!" Said Takeru, annoyed._ You already forgotten? Geez…_

"So of course I know her better than you girls. Besides…" He was unable to finish his words, when suddenly a piece of paper appeared with menu on it, was hanging at his back.

"Takeru!"

"Take this menu and bring it to table 23! Understand?" Said the senior worker named Yukari Mitsurugi at his back, as she was suddenly appeared at the young waiters' group.

"Mitsu…Mitsurugi-senpai!?" Everyone was very shocked with her sudden appearance. _Why so sudden!?_

"Don't just hanging around, guys. We're busy now!" She said, her voice sound serious now.

"Teenagers these days…" She sighed a little as she looked at them.

Everyone felt like something scary would be happen and then all of them quickly went to work.

"We…We're sorry!! Please forgive us!!" They said as they went away from Yukari. Canon stood there with her, as Yukari finally realized that young girl was stood there, alone.

"Uh…Ano…" She said, felt a little afraid with her.

"So, you're Canon Himuro, right?" She asked.

"Eh?" Said Canon, as she heard a soft but mature voice calling her name.

"I've heard from Takumi already. You're his worker that her boyfriend always comes here to escort her home, right?" She said, making Canon a little blushing.

"I'm sorry for not introduce myself. My name is Yukari Mitsurugi,; the senior worker in Amanogawa Café," She said, as she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Mitsu…"

"Just call me Yukari, will you?" Said Yukari with warm looking eyes, making Canon a little bit blushed. Sakaki was wonder where was his lover gone until he saw her with Yukari.

"Canon!" He said.

"Sakaki!" Said Canon, as she and Yukari looked at Sakaki who walked towards them.

Yukari looked at Sakaki with some strange way of looking, as her black eyes reflected some mysterious aura, although both Sakaki and Canon did not realized it. She smiled in mystery way, as Sakaki looked at her and realized her existence that time.

"She's…" He said.

"She's one of our senior workers here, and one of the performances in our café as well. And her name is Yukari Mitsurugi," Said a male voice, and it was Takumi.

"Takumi-san!" Said both of the lovers.

"So, finally you show up, big boss!" Said Yukari, a little bit annoyed.

"Come on, I'm busy with the work!" He claimed.

"Really?" She said, smirked a little.

"You know each other?" Asked Sakaki.

"Yukari and I were best friends since secondary school," He said.

"I see," Said Sakaki, as well as Canon.

Yukari looked at the sky, as the cloud apparently hide the moon from the night.

"The destiny…" She said.

"Eh?" Said both Canon and Sakaki.

"It's seems true," Said Takumi, as he smiled a little.

At the time he was saying those words, suddenly a sudden breeze flew and the moon suddenly appeared from the dark cloud. Everyone in the café was shock with the sudden breeze, but at the same time, Sakaki and Canon saw something that they swore they were never forget for the rest of their life.

Yukari's long black hair was floating in their air, the result of the sudden and cold breeze. Her black, mysterious eyes suddenly turned cold; cold like an ice, cold like a soulless body. It was mix with the mysterious sensation that came from her very black eyes.

It made the two lovers felt something chill spread through their body.

"Well, it's seems that I need to go for work now," Said Yukari, as it awoke both Sakaki and Canon.

"Well then. Canon-chan, no need for you to work tonight. After this, you can go home with Sakaki-kun," Said Takumi as he walked with Yukari whose already went one step ahead from him.

"Eh? But I…"

"It's dangerous now," Said Yukari as she turned around face the lovers.

"You should know about the serial killers now days, right? Even we decided to open this café up until 10 at night only."

Sakaki and Canon looked at each other. They never though that Takumi and Yukari were also worried about the recent cases these days.

Of course, everyone knew about it. Since the murders took place a year ago, everyone felt no safe when it appeared to be night. Many people were murder during nighttime.

Because of that, Takumi decided to close the café at 10 pm.

Sakaki and Canon walked home in silent, did not bother to talk as both of them did not know what should they said to each other.

Event they did not know why when they with Yukari, they always felt like some kind of cold sensation but at the same time, felt safe with her.

Could it be that she knew what exactly happened about the serial killers?

The question that even Sakaki and Canon would be able to figure it out.

Meanwhile, at the empty Amanogawa Café, both Takumi and Yukari were talk to each other.

"Are you satisfying now, Takumi?" Asked Yukari as she drank her coffee.

"Well, it's seems what Kuryuu said before was true; you're right," Said Takumi.

"I already told you before," She said.

"Is that him? The man that you said earlier as heretical child like _us_?" He asked.

"There's no doubt about it. You also heard what Canon called him, right?" Yukari smiled as she drank her coffee again. "I'm so sure of it."

"He's frequently comes here because of Canon, I can see the reason in his eyes," Said Yukari.

"You're so positive about it. If it's only your memory of 24 years ago, it's quite difficult for me to understand how you manage to know that he was a half-breed?" Asked Takumi as he took out his cigarette.

"Oi, oii!! Stop smoking will you? Scolded Yukari as she took away the cigarette from him.

"Give me a break. It's been 10 years you know," Said Takumi.

"Na 'ah! No excuse!" Said Yukari. "If you have problems don't take it on yourself only! Acting like this shows that you have a problem so stops messing around!"

"Alright! Alright! I've give up!!" Said Takumi as Yukari had pushed him.

"Good!" She said as she giggling a little.

"Your words are exactly just like Kuryuu! Did he report to you?" Asked Takumi.

"He is!" She said.

"Oh brother!" He sighed.

_Stop complaining!_

_I know! I know!_

Yukari rose from her seat and looked at the moon, as the night breeze went through her body. Takumi was also looking at the moon, probably thinking the same things just like Yukari.

_It's seems like…_

_The destinies of that two people are uniting…_

_The breeze of fate had started to blow now…_

_Wrapping the two destinies…_

_Together with the others' destinies…_

_I wonder…_

_How long…_

_Can we face these difficult fates?_

_The memories of 24 years ago…_

_It would never lose from my mind…_

Forever…

The moon once again was swallowing by the black cloud and slowly begins to disappeared, together with the two friends and their mysterious conversations…

**Finally it's done!! Sorry for the late chapter! Too busy with university's student life. Wish me luck!! Ja ne!!- Aoi Kitsukawa.**


	4. List of Characters 1

YULIA

A fan fiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

Disclaimer: Canon is belongs to Chika Shiomi, I only borrow the characters in the manga. Please enjoy reading it!

Summary: Set two years after the battle between the pure blood vampires and Canon and Sakaki. However, the peaceful time suddenly been disturb as strange incidents happened; people have been attack, their bloods were suck and some of them died. Canon and Sakaki feared that this incident will make them as a suspect to the vampires but at the same time, a mysterious woman appeared and she seemed to have some connection with Sakaki in the past.

**Chapter 4-List of Characters.**

**Canon Himuro**

Age: 18 (first debut in manga: 16)

Race: Human

Job: Waitress

Relationships: Sakaki (lover), Fui (comrade), friends

**Fui**

Age: Unknown

Race: Bird

Relationship: Canon Himuro (master), Sakaki

**Sakaki**

Age: 24 (first debut in manga: 22)

Race: Half vampire, half-human, half-Japanese

Job: Staff editor

Relationships: Canon Himuro (lover), Fui (comrade), Ishikawa, Tsuzuki

**Takumi Kurosawa (OC)**

Age: 26

Race: Japanese

Job: Café manager/boss, Chief

Relationships: Yukari Mitsurugi (friend), workers

**Yukari Mitsurugi(OC)**

Age: 26

Race: Japanese

Job: Special (Senior) Waitress, Singer/ Main Performance

Relationships: Takumi Kurosawa (boss, friend), workers

**Takeru Hibino (OC)**

Age: 18

Race: Japanese

Job: Waitress Ordinary Level

Relationships: Takumi Kurosawa (boss), Mai Akiyoshi (lover), Canon Himuro (friend), workers

**Mai Akiyoshi (OC)**

Age: 18

Race: Japanese

Job: Waitress Junior Level

Relationships: Takumi Kurosawa (boss), Takeru Akiyoshi (lover), Canon Himuro (friend), workers

**Sorry for the long absents, but unfortunately, this is the first part of the characters' list. I want to thank you to iLunax3 for the favourite and story alert. I really appreciate it.**

**The next chapter is on the way; I need to borrow my mother's laptop since my computer is at my campus and the home-computer is not good at all. So, please wait for the next chapter, please. XD **


End file.
